“Personal care products” are generally known in the art as products of a personal hygiene or health care nature. Personal care products such as diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, feminine hygiene products, etc. often, although not necessarily, comprise a liquid permeable body-facing liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and/or an absorbent core formed separate from the outer cover and liner and disposed therebetween for taking in and retaining liquid (e.g., urine, menses) exuded by the wearer.
Some non-limiting examples of personal care products are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,603 to Meyer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,668 to Bernardin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,606 to Proxmire et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,624 to Georger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,915 to Hanson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,338 to Enloe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,922 to Rajala et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,018 to Amundson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,277 to Georger et al.; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0059942 to Krautkramer et al.; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0054864 to Lira et al.; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0204090 to Dennis et al.
Personal care products are typically placed in a package prior to being offered to a consumer. The package often has a primary viewing area which is displayed to a consumer and which includes any number of visual elements imparted onto the viewing area of the package in a variety of arrangements in an attempt to convey various features and properties of the products disposed therein. The package may be part of an overall primary brand line which includes additional packages, each containing variants of a particular product, or different products altogether. Each package of the primary brand typically has its own unique visual elements and arrangements to provide distinction between products, product tier levels or even product sub-brands. However, it has been found that many consumers today are confused and overwhelmed at the retail shelf when trying to locate a particular product forms from among many different product forms, even when the product form are of a single primary brand. This problem is further complicated by inconsistencies in the visual schema for each package. As such, consumers are unable to quickly navigate the retail shelf to locate the desired product. For example, package viewing area components, such as the current graphics utilized, the placement of such graphics, the fonts and font sizes utilized, the colors utilized, and the general arrangement of such components can make sub-brand distinction, tier distinction, product benefits and the ability for a consumer to choose the right product to match a user's need, making the shopping experience confusing and unclear. In addition, there are many visual and verbal inconsistencies across particular primary brand lines that do not add value, making the brand even more difficult to shop.
Thus, there is a need for a navigation system that equips a consumer with the ability to quickly navigate the retail shelf to locate a desired product. There is also a need for a visual schema within a primary brand that provides clearer and less confusing product, sub-brand and/or tier distinction. There is a further need for a system that equips a consumer with the ability to choose the right product to match a user's development stage. There is also a further need for a system that more clearly conveys the benefits of the products disposed within a corresponding package.